Out Of The Chimeny?
by ChaEm
Summary: ok, my head hurts. i wrote this fic. read it. its about me and two of myfriends ((all 21 in the fic)) at my house, when....two people fall out of my chimeny! so read up!
1. Out of the chimeny

Oh, dear lord, my head is killing me. Oh, well. I need to write this fic.  
U_U;; this may or may not have a plot. Depends on my head, and if Ni takes  
over. Blah.  
Disclaimer: blah. Sadly, I don't own Trigun, or any of the other things  
mentioned in here. ::sigh:: Nor do I own my friends and their siblings,  
and/or pets. Now, on with the fic!  
Ah, yes, before we begin, descriptions of us!  
Aces: same height as NiKKi, really long brown hair, dark brown eyes,  
chestnut skin, dresses preppy  
She-she: A short korean with shiny black hair, black eyes, and cute  
glasses. She dresses in jeans and t-shirts.  
NiKKi: sapphire-like eyes, very pale, a teeny-bit taller than aces, hair to  
waist, its light brown with red and white in it, dresses either in jeans  
and a shirt, punk or goth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
::It is a wonderful day in NiKKi's home. Her two friends, She-she and Aces  
are over, possibly spending the night::  
NiKKi: * is in kitchen * Gah!  
Aces: * sitting on couch in living room * what?  
NiKKi: there is nothing to eat in this godforsaken house!  
She-she: * is on couch with aces * what do you mean nothing to eat??  
::she-she and alex walk into the kitchen and open the pantry::  
Aces&She-she: O_O * the pantry is full of tons of food *  
Aces: what in the heck are you talking about?! The pantry is full of food,  
for heaven's sake!  
She-she: really. * munches on some pocky she found *  
NiKKi: U_U I know. So much food, but nothing to eat.  
Aces: o_O;; uhuh.  
* they all wander into the living room *  
* they all then plop on the couch in unison *  
NiKKi,She-she,and Aces: * all reach for remote*  
*soon, a fight breaks out *  
~5 mins later~  
Aces: no fair! Just because you're a black belt in kung fu doesn't mean you  
get to beat us up over a remote  
She-she: I agree!  
NiKKi: too bad. * flips through channels * and it's sash, not belt  
Aces: whatever.  
~15 mins later~  
NiKKi: GAH! Over 300 channels and nothing to watch.. * stops on cartoon  
network, the grim adventures of billy and mandy are playing*  
She-she: * falls asleep *  
Aces: * daydreams *  
* suddenly a noise is heard from the chimeny *  
((A/N: yes, I'm changing something. See if you can spot it! XD it shouldn't  
be too hard.))  
Noise in chimeny: ::scuffling, the sound of metal on metal, then you hear  
two voices::  
Voice 1 : Ow! Get off me! That hurts! ::scuffling::  
Voice 2: Well, gee! We wouldn't be here and in pain right now if you hadn't  
messed with that clock like the lady said not to!  
Voice 1: Well, my curiosity got the better of me!  
Voice 2:Well, Tongari! Did you know the curiosity killed the cat?!  
Voice 1: I'm not a cat!  
NiKKi: o_o  
Aces: o_O  
She-she: O_o  
Voice 2 : no duh! Now move it! ::loud metal clanking and much scuffling is  
heard::  
Voice 1: OW! Stop it, wolfwood!!!  
NiKKi: O_O  
Aces: o_O  
She-she: o_o;;  
::two black,sooty forms tumble out of the chimeny, out of the fireplace,  
and into the middle of the living room::  
She-she: AHHHHHH!! ::runs:: It's A Monster!!!  
Wolfwood: I'm not a monster! _  
Vash: ::blink::  
Aces: ::stares in disbelief at the Priest and the Needle noggin laying on  
the floor::  
NiKKi: *_* ::faints, er, falls over::  
Wolfwood: Is you friend there ok?  
Aces: yu-yuh-yea.  
Vash: That's good.  
::vash and wolfwood get up::  
Aces: so.how'd you get here?  
Wolfwood: oh, we were checking out an antique store, when a lady left a old  
clock out of its case, then she had to go clean something up, and warned  
vash not to mess with it. ...but, of course, he had to screw around with  
it, and so we ended up here. In your home.  
Vash: that's not on gunsmoke  
Wolfwood: ::slaps vash upside the head:: no duh!  
Vash: Ow!  
Aces:...  
NiKKi: ::gets up:: ugh..U_U my head.  
Wolfwood: o_O ::looks at NiKKi;she looks like Millie! But.:: O_O;;;  
::millie doesn't wear bondage pants and black spaghetti straps with  
fishnets over them!::  
NiKKi: ::twitch ::quit staring!!  
Wolfwood: oh. Sorry. ::adverts eyes::  
NiKKi: U_U;;; uyuyuy! I need an asprin!  
Aces: o_O;;;  
Vash: o_o ::whats asprin?::  
NiKKi: It's a pain reliver.  
Vash: O_O ::did she just read my mind?!::  
NiKKi: yes.  
Wolfwood: yes what?  
Aces: dunno.  
NiKKi: yes to vash's question.  
She-she : ::comes back with some pocky::  
Wolfwood: he didn't say any thing.  
NiKKi: I know.  
Wolfwood: so how did you know he had a question?  
NiKKi: I can read minds.  
Wolfwood: ::woah! This girl is a psycho!::  
NiKKi: thank-you.  
Wolfwood: o_O  
Vash: ::is in shock::  
NiKKi: ::Walks upstairs::  
She-she: and there goes NiKKi, the girl who can read minds, tell the  
future, talk telepathically, and still be stupid.  
Aces: and she has a yami.  
She-she: and you do, to.  
Aces: I know.  
Wolfwood&Vash: What's a yami?  
She-she& Aces: A darker side.  
Vash: a darker side?  
Aces: yup.  
Wolfwood: what's it do?  
She-she: basically be evil and wreak havoc.  
V&W: o_O;;;  
NiKKi: ::takes an asprin::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
GAH! My head.it feels.bad, hurty. I'm gunna go now. Pleeze R&R. I don't  
care if you flame. ::whips out some fire works:: I'm ready. So, R&R,  
pleeeeeeeeeeeze!  
Seeyas!  
-NiKKi+ 


	2. Chapter 2, What's new?¿?

Hahaha! I feel better! And now, on with the fic! Oh, and I don't own one of  
the ideas from 'Aqua Teen Hunger Force'. So..yea..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Wolfwood: We don't even know your names yet..  
Vash: we've only been here for a few minutes!  
Nikki: so? ^-^  
::the three girls line up::  
Nikki: ::poses slightly:: I am the hyper punk/goth one of the group! I am  
also the most certifiably insane one!  
Wolfwood: o_O insane? Is it safe to live with her?  
Alex: of course n.  
Nikki: ^-^  
Alex: ::she wants me to say 'not'!:: of course!  
Vash: really?  
Alex: yup! If you know how to calm her down!  
Vash: how?  
Alex..we..aren't exactly sure.  
Vash: ^-^;;  
Sheliah: ::poses:: I am the second most hyper girl in this group! My mom  
comes from South Korea, so I'm part Korean!  
Alex: ::stands there:: I am the preppiest one of this group, also one of  
the weirdest!  
V&W: ok..  
Alex: ::turns TV on to the news, Michael Jackson is on::  
Vash: Who's that lady?!  
Wolfwood: She's ugly!  
A,S&N: ::laughing; cracking up::  
Wolfwood: what's wrong?  
Alex: that's.::gasp:: Michael ::laugh:: Jackson!!!  
W&V: O_O  
Nikki: he was born a black guy, and he's gunna die a white woman!  
Sheliah: ::cracks up::  
Snowball: ::walks in::  
Vash: what a pretty kitty.  
Vashie: ::runs in::  
Wolfwood: ::looks at vashie::  
Vashie: O_O ::runs away::  
Nikki: WAIT! Vashie!  
Wolfwood: vashie?!  
Alex: the cat.  
Vash: oh.  
Nikki: *ahem*  
Alex: yeeees?  
Nikki: no.  
Sheliah: what?  
Nikki: yea.  
Vash: huh?  
Wolfwood: ...  
Nikki: ANYWAYS..I'm going to go do something. In my room.  
Alex: you go do that.  
Nikki: ::blink:: and you two are leaving.  
Sheliah: we are?  
Alex: no.  
Nikki: yes.  
Sheliah: wha?  
Nikki: you ARE  
Alex: nuhuh  
Sheliah: over my dead, purple, frozen munkeys!  
Nikki: o_O  
Vash: o_O  
Wolfwood: ?  
Nikki: YOU ARE! ::grabs the two girls and chucks them out of the house::  
Vash: wow..she's strong.  
Wolfwood: yea.::kinda dazed::  
Vash: ::grins:: you like that in a girl?  
Wolfwood: ye.HUH? What are you talking about? I'm just amazed by her  
strength!  
Vash: uhuh.  
Nikki: ::comes back::  
Nikki: anyways..you guys are staying here.  
Vash: we are..?  
Nikki: yup  
Alex and sheliah: ::banging on door:: LET US IN! LET US IN!  
Nikki: never! Never!  
Vash: not by the hairs on my chinny-chin-chin?  
Nikki: o_O wouldn't wolfwood be more accustomed to that line?  
Wolfwood:...  
Nikki: wolfwood, vash, you're guyses' rooms are upstairs.  
V&W: o..k.  
Nikki: well, I must be leaving now.  
Vash: why?  
Nikki: duty calls.  
Vash: what duty?  
Wolfwood: do we wanna know?  
Alex: NO! NO! YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!  
Vash: o_O  
Sheliah: what is it they don't wanna know?  
Alex: Nikki's 'duty'  
Sheliah: isn't that bounty hunter business?  
Alex: yes, I guess.  
Alex: hey! Why am I always rhyming, now that I am out of lining? ((A/N: ok,  
that was stupid..))  
Sheliah: you mean out of nikki's house?  
Alex: yea  
Sheliah: dunno  
Wolfwood: bounty hunter?  
Nikki: yupyup!  
Nikki: ::grabs some guns and heads for garage:: now, be careful with my  
house! Bye!  
W&V: .....bye?  
Nikki: ::speeds away on her motorcycle::  
Vash: ::walks over the her cpu:: what's this?¿?  
Wolfwood: I don't know..  
::they open the internet::  
Vash: ooo! ::an pop up pops up:: ((A/N: now THERE'S a toungue twister.))  
Vash: *_* so shiny! ::clicks it::  
::three ads pop into the house::  
Vash: O_O;;  
Wolfwood: NOW look what you did!  
Vash: ::pokes one::  
::5 more appear::  
Vash: O_O help!  
Ack! Creative...juices...running low...TV..calling.meeee...buhbye!  
remember, R&R, my small buddies! 


End file.
